


HWaiting For You

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We could have been together all this time.”“But I don’t just want two years. I want an always.”Where Ong Seongwoo decides, quite stubbornly, that the best things are worth waiting for.





	HWaiting For You

Waiting. Ong Seongwoo’s learned to be good at that.

His seemingly effortless freestyle dancing? That was hours upon hours of watching videos and doing each move over and over, looking at himself in the mirror.

His singing? That was all thanks to countless small modelling jobs taken just to afford a proper vocal trainer. 

He was good at making it look as though things came easy to him but that had never been the case. It was hard work and most of all, patience. He didn’t believe in rushing things, knew that the best things took a lot of time, and a lot of effort.

Unlike his relationships. He’d fallen fast and hard before, for girls. For guys. Quick, flash in the pan attractions, passions that flared up only to die as fast as they’d begun. And he was a little tired of falling with no one to catch him in the end.

So when his eyes met Nu’est’s Hwang Minhyun’s that first day of Produce 101, he’d recognised the signs. That Minhyun liked what he saw, just as much as he’d liked looking at the tall, ridiculously handsome sunbaenim.

Of course his heart fluttered when Minhyun chose him for his so-called “Justice League”. He’d worked hard, got his steps pretty much pat, and who got the most votes? The model with two left feet and a voice like gravel. Not that he begrudged Hyunbin in the end - despite starting from pretty much zero, Hyunbin had managed to learn to parlay his charismatic looks into quite the stage presence. And that took patience.

It was easy enough to hide his attraction with the punishing Produce schedule. Easy enough to hide his happiness at being in the Never stage, again with Minhyun. Easier still to push Kang Dongho into the Super Hot team because he didn’t to have to fight for the nation’s attentions - with both the Nation’s Boyfriend and the Sexy Bandit in one stage, who would notice him, Ong Seongwoo?

Now they were both in Wanna One and still, Seongwoo knew it wasn’t the time to start anything, with anyone. It was enough to have his bro-ship with Kang Daniel to keep him steady and grounded. And yet, sometimes, when he watched Minhyun playfully force-cuddling the younger boys he wished he was three, four, five years younger.

”Seongwoo-ahhhh,” Ong had learned when Hwang Octopus Monster Minhyun was coming for him and had quickly learned to deflect or push another far more willing, pliant maknae into Minhyun’s grabby hands.

Minhyun would be left pouting while Seongwoo would be making a hasty exit. It wouldn’t do him good to have Minhyun notice just what effect his touches had on him. Seongwoo needed time - time for his heart to learn not to beat so fast around Minhyun, to mask the trembling that threatened to show in his fingers when they’d brushed against each other. Time to figure out if this was just again, a physical reaction that would just disappear once satisfied.

It had been easy enough in the beginning with their hectic schedules to put the thought of his attraction out of his mind, with their constant promotions and other activities. Now the months were passing and still, he hadn’t found his feelings fading. Instead he’d learned a lot more about Minhyun. Watching the way he talked with the members, the way he acted with a camera around and the way he was without one. He’d only found more things to find endearing and it got even harder to keep away. 

While Jisung might be the mother of the group, Minhyun was just as much the coddler of the younger boys. They would whine to Jisung but snuggle with Minhyun and finding the taller boy surrounded by the younger ones curled up next to him, was a regular occurrence. Even Daniel (the traitor!) could sometimes be found getting ‘recuperative cuddles’ from Minhyun.

It was Seongwoo who was the holdout - the one content to stay in the background, out of the huddles, away from the hugs. 

And now time was running out. 2018 was going to be over soon with a few, final shows. There was never enough time, never really a moment where he could just be alone for a minute or two with Minhyun to talk.

Until tonight, that is. They’d been given a few rare, precious days off and he was alone now in the dorms. And funnily enough, so was Minhyun.

”Not going to visit family or the Nu’est dorms?” He asked, casually, as they both sat in the kitchen. Minhyun was nursing a hot drink while he had come down to refill his water bottle.

Minhyun shook his head. “I’ll maybe visit tomorrow. Tonight I felt like a little alone time. Hadn’t had much the past few days, as you should know.”

“I guess I’ll leave you alone, now.” Seongwoo tried hard not to show the disappointment he felt in his voice.

”No, stay.” Minhyun looked up at him. Patting the seat next to him, he gestured at Seongwoo to come over.

”I haven’t really spent any time with you, I’m sorry. Don’t want to give you the impression that I didn’t care. I mean, we’re going to be leaving Wanna One with a lot of memories and well, we don’t have many. Just the two of us.”

Minhyun’s searching glance was hard for Seongwoo to take. Those eyes, which had got him into so much trouble in the first place.

”I wish I could kiss you right now.” Seongwoo blurted out. He was past caring. Past giving a damn. If Minhyun rejected him, it’d be fine. They were both professional enough that it wouldn’t affect their final performances - they’d be able to pretend nothing had happened, go through the moves they’d rehearsed, and performed, a thousand times before.

Minhyun looked quite taken aback. It felt, to Seongwoo, as though time had stopped, and that if Minhyun didn’t say anything soon, he’d run out of air. 

“I wish,” Minhyun said finally, in a whisper. “I wish you would.”

It was all Seongwoo needed. Roughly dragging the chair Minhyun was sitting in next to him, not caring that there would be marks left from the chair legs scraping on the floor, he put his hands right on Minhyun’s seated thighs for support and let his lips find Minhyun’s.

Nothing to stop them. No one to interrupt them. Seongwoo tried to put everything, his quiet desperation, his long days of longing, his burning for Minhyun’s touch into the kiss. And Minhyun was reciprocating, moving his long-fingered, soft hands up Seongwoo’s face, into the man’s hair. 

When they finally stopped for air, Minhyun’s eyes were scrunched into small crescents, he was smiling so hard. “I’d thought I was the only one.”

Seongwoo shook his head vigorously. “No, I’d always...always wanted to know you. From the first time I saw you. I wanted to see if those feelings would pass, if this was just a small crush.”

”And?” Minhyun asked.  
  
”I don’t think anything has changed. Besides liking you more.”

Minhyun laughed, kissing him smartly on the mouth. “You could have said something so much earlier. We could have been together all this time.”  
  
”But I don’t just want two years. I want an always.”

And so they talked. And talked. About finding a time after everything was over. To finally just be themselves and not Wanna One’s Minhyun, Wanna One’s Seongwoo. 

For tonight, though...”Let’s go to bed, Seongwoo-ah.” Minhyun reached over for Seongwoo’s hand, only to be met by it halfway. 

“OK.” And for once, Seongwoo felt the rising of hope. Hope that whatever this was, it would go on despite Wanna One’s disbandment and this time, it would be with someone who he truly knew and who truly knew him. And that this time, this one would stay. 

 


End file.
